


Living With Sherlock Holmes

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Home Invasion, Post-Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Some Humor, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what he gets for living with Sherlock Holmes, he supposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living With Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day thirty of JWP. Today's prompt was: "Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2am?"
> 
> Headcanoning this as some time after TBB.

John is awake and reaching for his gun before he realises the shadowy figure in his room is Sherlock.

“What the hell?” John demands, voice gravelly. “Sherlock, it’s…” he looks at his clock. “It’s two in the morning, what are you doing snooping through my things?”

Sherlock looks over his shoulder, still rummaging through John’s old medical bag. “You wouldn’t happen to have any chloroform, would you?”

John sits up. “What? No. No one uses chloroform anymore, you wanker.”

“Ah.” Sherlock sits back on his heels. “That’s unfortunate, chloroform is very effective at quieting--”

“Sherlock!” John rubs his eyes and sighs. “Why do you need chloro--”

A muffled yell and thumps from downstairs interrupt his question.

“Sherlock--”  
Sherlock stands hurriedly. “Nothing to worry about John. Just an intruder. However, he’s being rather...loud. Hence the chloroform.”

John stares at Sherlock. “We have an intruder downstairs.”

“He is tied up,” Sherlock offers. There’s another loud sound downstairs.

John has a shift at the surgery in six hours; the last thing he wants to do is handle a home invasion. This is what he gets for living with Sherlock Holmes, he supposes. “Right.” John stands and slips on a pair of pajama trousers. “I think I’ve got some sedatives left from Ella.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
